


Red and Black.

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: True Colors [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Guns, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he doesn’t trust Jason. Bruce taught him well enough on that one. Trust no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Shades of Gray.

Tim stares at the charred remains of the three drug pushers with an almost detached air. He had expected to be upset, angry, anything, but instead he just feels nearly emotionless. Logically, he should’ve known that Jason was up to something, especially after he had guessed that the whole thing was just one big trick question anyway. Still, Tim can’t quite blame himself for the deaths, after all, Jason was the one who had pushed the button and with a gun to his head, there wasn’t much Tim could do to stop him anyway. So Tim just turns and heads home.

The next night, Tim finds Jason again but instead of shadowing him like he had been, he just walks up to him.

“Hey.”

Jason smiles at him. “Tim.”

That smile makes Tim wary. What tricks does Jason have up his sleeves tonight? When Jason pulls out a gun and tosses it to Tim, Tim isn’t sure he wants to know, but he catches it anyway. He holds it so the barrel is pointed at the ground and stares at Jason with his head tilted. How does Jason know he won’t just shoot him? Does he think Tim won’t go that far? Or does he actually trust him? Tim isn’t sure. He knows he doesn’t trust Jason. Bruce taught him well enough on that one. Trust no one.

“C’mon.”

Jason turns on his heel and heads down the alley as though he actually expects Tim to follow him without question.

“Where are we going?”

“Does it matter?”

The implication that Tim is going to follow him anyway should piss Tim off but instead he just frowns and jogs to catch up with Jason. Jason turns the corner and walks into an alley that’s even narrower than the previous one. He pauses near a dumpster and reaches back to grab Tim, pulling him behind it.

“Wait here.”

Before Tim can protest, Jason is walking farther up the alley. Tim peeks out from behind the dumpster and watches as Jason flattens himself against the wall near a door that’s slightly ajar. Not long after that, two hoods come out and apparently don’t notice Jason standing there until Jason flicks the safety off his gun and presses it to the back of one of their heads. The one that isn’t in danger of getting his brains blown out turns at the other’s gasp, drawing his own gun. To Tim, it looks like Jason is in danger of getting killed and he unexpectedly finds his heart beating faster in fear at the thought. He draws his own gun and levels it in the guy’s direction.

“Robin. Now.”

Jason’s voice is full of command. The guy with the gun looks around the alley before shooting in Tim’s direction. He misses and Tim ducks back behind the dumpster for a second. When he dares to look back up, the guy has his gun pointed back at Jason. Tim hesitates for a fraction of a second before he levels his gun again and aims it at the guy’s hand. He’s not entirely sure what he’s going to do. Distract the guy? Shoot the gun out of his hand? But then the guy turns back in his direction and levels the gun at him.

“Drop the gun or I shoot the kid.”

To Tim’s surprise, Jason actually does what the guy says and lets the other one go. Tim’s heart does this weird kind of flip-flopping thing and his pulse picks up as the guy swings his gun around back to Jason. For a moment, Tim actually considers just shooting the guy, but Bruce’s training is still too ingrained. Instead, Tim pulls out a batarang and whips it at the guy’s hand with precision, knocking the gun out of his hand. Jason kicks the gun down the alley and Tim comes out from behind the dumpster with the gun leveled at the two guys. He’s not sure what they’ve done other than pulling a gun on Jason. Maybe something bad, maybe nothing at all. Who knows with Jason? Out of the corner of his eye, Tim catches Jason picking up his dropped gun.

“Run,” Tim tells the two guys.

They don’t have to be told twice. Tim turns and levels his gun at Jason as Jason swings to aim at the guys’ backs.

“Shoot them and I shoot you.”

Jason laughs but doesn’t drop his gun. “You won’t shoot me, Tim.”

Tim aims over Jason’s head and fires. “Want to make a bet? Drop the gun, Jason.”

The shot doesn’t even make Jason flinch. He just turns slightly and aims his gun at Tim for a second, a very long second to Tim, before he puts it away. Tim keeps his gun leveled at Jason as he walks closer to him.

“What did those two guys do that was so bad that you thought they deserved to die?”

“Absolutely nothing, but you would’ve shot them anyway to save me if you had to, right?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

Jason pushes Tim’s hands down so the gun is aimed at the ground and Tim lets him. When Jason’s mouth meets Tim’s it’s electric. Tim drops the gun and his arms go up around Jason’s neck as he pushes him back against the wall. Jason’s hands grab his ass, pulling his hips against his. Tim moans into the kiss before biting down on Jason’s lip hard enough to draw blood. This time, Jason moans and his hips buck toward Tim’s. After licking the blood away, Tim breaks the kiss to sink to his knees. He quickly undoes Jason’s jeans, pulling out his cock. As he takes Jason’s cock in his mouth, he listens to Jason’s little growls. Jason’s hands come down to dig into Tim’s hair as his hips buck toward Tim’s mouth over and over again as Tim sucks hard until Jason comes with almost a scream. Tim pulls back and smiles up at him.

“Tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah.”


End file.
